kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Pages for Deletion
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ This is the page for listing articles, templates, categories, or other pages to discuss deletion. Voice your opinion on the deletion of these items by adding a bulleted comment and signing your name at the end of your comment with ~~~~. Once a discussion has concluded, an administrator will close the discussion. Discussions may be archived a week after being closed. In order to keep things moving along on this page, the following rules are in place: 1. Post the article, category, or media to a new section. To add a new heading, click the "+" button at the bottom of the page or click here. You will be given a box to input a header or topic. 2. In the heading or right under it, place a link to the article or media in question. If we can't find it, we can't delete it! * To list an article, type article title. * To list a category type [[:'''Category:"Name of category"]]. Remember the colon in the beginning or it won't link correctly. * To list a template, type to generate a link to the template. 3. Post '''Keep, Delete, or Merge and a short reason that action should take place. Make sure to add your signature (~~~~). 4. No talkboxes may be used on this page. 5. Once a final decision is made by the admin, the discussion is closed. Any attempts to reinstate an article require a new discussion first, or the article will be deleted immediately. KH3 stuff All of these things are to be moved to another KH Fanon Wiki (KHFanon Wiki or Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Wiki), they will be deleted from here in 3 days! * Tai Kamiya * Matt ishida * File:Tai kamiya (valor) 006.jpg * File:Digivice d-arc 1 011.jpg * File:Agumon 006.jpg * File:Matt9 010.jpg * Category:Characters from kh3 If anyone has any trouble with this, post comments below! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 13:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Kweintra did hard work, trying to think up the right info & looking for the right images. ::Sign your posts Kweintra! Like I said, you are welcome to move this stuff to the KHFanon Wiki or the Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Wiki. I'm sure that you'll be welcomed there! If you don't know why I am asking you to leave, it is because you continued KH3-ing, even after I told you not to! you never categorized anything right! your only two articles are stubby, poorly written and the images are just here-and-there, plus, the images look like they are photos taken of your computer screen (with a camera)...are they...? Also, the images were uploaded "wrong"! we do not want images with names that do not make sense! Anyway, all your stuff will be deleted tomorrow! make sure that you have moved everything by then! - Iceboy'' '' 00:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Deleted! - Iceboy'' '' 22:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) NTM Cruiser I'm merging it with Kingdom Come Transportation Devices. Nitrous X 16:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Deleted! remember that it is simpler if the header is the link (that is of course not possible when there are many links...) - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 18:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Images&Sprites Unneeded Sprites * File:Sprite.png ← uploaded by EruVSRaito577, and is not being used * File:Sprite 2.png ← uploaded by EruVSRaito577, and is not being used * File:Kruix.PNG ← uploaded by Kruix, and was never used Unneeded images (uploaded by Xirbealg) * File:Blindfoldriku0.jpg ← No need * File:User Ventus.png ← No need * File:Ven-artwork.jpg ← No need * File:Kingdom Hearts Road To Dawn Xirbealg.jpg ← No need * File:Kingdom Hearts Xirbealg LINES by xirbealg.JPG ← Copyright Violation! These images will go *poof* tomorrow. Any comments are to be put here below. - Iceboy'' '' 18:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not good at following my own date-setting, now am I? :P anyway, Deleted. - Iceboy'' '' 20:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The reason why I made the Tai kamiya & matt pages This has nothing to do with Fanon and if this person wanted to tell someone this then they should have asked an administrator. I'm going to delete this.Nitrous X 02:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) They should have just asked an administrator. Deleted Nitrous X 02:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The Armageddon I thought this could be an article, but now that I think about it again, I could just merge this into a single "Hellius (Boss)" page - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll delete it for you. Deleted looking forward the the Hellius (Boss) page. Nitrous X 21:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Xajrond I actually liked the idea at first... then I realized that it may have been the worst attempt at crativity in a character I have ever done. Please delete this. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) If you say so. Deleted good to see you, DTN. Nitrous X 02:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) WOLF's tale ZACH created a duplicate article called Wolf's Story when i said to fix it, thinking i meant create a new page. Ugh. Nitrous X 01:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Deleted Nitrous X 01:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Images and Videos IMAGES * File:091013 community.jpg * File:2009-07-04-175553.jpg * File:504d.jpg * File:Awfm2.png * File:Axel Larxene Marluxia.jpg * File:Birth by Sleep 358-2 Days.jpg * File:Marluxia Larxene Axel.jpg * File:YRP and Squall by IntenseObservatio.png * File:TWEWY.jpg * File:Twewy style marluxia.jpg * File:IMG 0001.jpg * File:IMG 0002.jpg * File:IMG 0004.jpg * File:IMG 0005.jpg * File:IMG.jpg * File:Jfsljfeaji;.jpg * File:Khte.jpg * File:Wonrei Smooooch .jpg VIDEOS * Video:Axel Dies * Video:Cantarella【カンタレラ】- Kagamine Rin & Len【鏡音リン&レン】 * Video:Death of Organization 13 - Kingdom Hearts (FULL ENGLISH) * Video:Final Fantasy Versus 13 BRAND NEW Trailer !! * Video:Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers TGS 2009 Trailer * Video:KH2 FM - Sora VS Marluxia & Larxene at Castle Oblivion * Video:Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep TGS 2009 Trailer! * Video:Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Trailer * Video:Wikis in Plain English * Video:Xiggiesgargoyle * Video:Xion's Death english * Video:【Kagamine Len】 World is Mine 【Project Diva】 * Video:悪ノ召使 【Servant of Evil】 None of the images are in use, and most of them have bad names. The uploader also failed to categorize and license them. All of the videos are being used, and most of them are not even KH! All of the things listed above will be deleted momentarily. - Iceboy'' '' 19:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted - Iceboy'' '' 19:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *Video: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep TGS 2009 Trailer! I have one more to add to the list. This needs to be deleted. It was uploaded after the video policy came in. I'm going to do that now. [[User:Nitrous X|'Nitrous']][[User talk:Nitrous X|'X']] Deleted - [[User:Nitrous X|'Nitrous']][[User talk:Nitrous X|'X']] Blank Slate articles The pages Kingdom Hearts: Blank Slate and Jon (Blank Slate) refer to material that does not conform to the guidelines and cannot easily be made to do so. Raven's wing 15:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleted. Sorry your fanon got off to a rough start with this, but remember, if you suddenly find a way for it to match the guidelines, it can be undeleted. --Nitrous X 18:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) BTTF related articles Hill Valley Emmet L. Brown Ideas that never got off the ground and I never intend to follow through with them. Delete plz. Maggosh 20:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleted, remember, Maggosh, no talk bubbles here. --Nitrous X 18:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Crap. Sorry. Maggosh 20:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Template:EnemyAKH Not quite sure why I made this... please delete :P-- 00:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Deleted. --Nitrous X 14:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts: Broken Rings and Kingdom Hearts: Rings of Life I'm going to merge them, but I need these two deleted first.--NikkieJay 23:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. Please remember to put links, it really makes this think easier. - Iceboy'' '' 21:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Articles Found these on the "What links here" Delete page... might as well. *Kingdom Hearts: Broken Rings *Kingdom Hearts: Rings of Life *Serah Farron *Serah Farron (SoM *Magic *Lightning *Tidus *Yuna *File:Advent.gif *DON'T DELETE ERAQUS DARKNESS AND LIGHT JUST YET! I HAVE NOT FINISHED LOOKING AT IT! -- 20:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. Thanks mate ^^ - Iceboy'' '' 21:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Sentiment's 1. There's a typo in its title, and 2. We already have the Secret Bosses category. maggosh 11:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted - Iceboy'' '' 12:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) File:Kingdom Hearts Ichigo Colored by arvalis.jpg We already have one, I believe. maggosh 02:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :well if there is replace the one on the page if not don't delete it as it is in use.--ZACH 02:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Deleted. There is indeed another copy. - Iceboy'' '' 07:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Articles Found them on the Delete Template's What Links page. *Category:Weapons (AKH) *Category:Enemies (AKH) *Category:Characters (AKH) *Category:Avastar:Kingdom Hearts Enemies *Hide *Hideend *InfoboxOrg13 *Category:Heroes Mostly categories. I also found this, but I can't imaging why anyone would want to delete that :P -- 03:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've removed that delete template from that SoM template. Anyway, those redirects you used for the AKH Weapon and enemy categories will be useless once I've deleted the categories, so do you want me to delete them as well, or are you going to use them for something else? Anyways, deleted. Keyblade Warriors why is this up?. Edit never mind saw the irc.--ZACH 19:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gosh darn it, Zach, enough with the edit conflicts! maggosh 19:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) maggosh put it up for deletion on request from me. I don't really want to create a story for it, just lazy. Auror. plus the great Andrachome 19:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) i understand Auror. lol maggosh i guess i'm fast.--ZACH 19:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :deleted'' - 'Iceboy' ''' 19:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Cleaning up Pages under the "What links here" for the deletion article. Go ahead and delete them all. * Category:Pages proposed for deletion * Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Charatcers * File:Organization XIII Wallapaper.jpg * File:Shana2.jpg * Template:InfoEnemy/SHB * File:604cc2ba0b08fce0.jpg * Agrabah * Template:InfoEnemySHB The files listed are dulpicates, and the categories are unused or uneeded. Thanks! -- 19:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ok where is the dulpicate of File:26432 108575689160637 100000246195576 174790 2743987 s.jpg ?--ZACH 19:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've deleted all of them except for that specific not-redlinked one because it actually links to an article... -- ok i was just wondering.--ZACH 19:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The duplicate you seek is this one. maggosh 19:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks maggosh.--ZACH 19:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, there it is! Thanks maggosh. Deleted. -- ::Awesome. okay, how about renaming them please? They're really getting on my nerves... I mean everything that links to .-- 01:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::All done. - Iceboy'' '' 08:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts: Tales of Tllumia As requested by Auror. maggosh 00:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Search for Kingdom Hearts Articles They have been abandoned for over a year now, are cluttering the mainspace, and the creator actually requested their deletion here about a month ago. I say, delete! *The Others *Origins (SKH) *TJ *The Search for Kingdom Hearts *Decepticon (SKH) *Cybertron *The System *Template:Toyboysub If I missed any, well, you know what to do. -- 00:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *cough* -- 18:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup These were linked to the delete template. Please Delete them. * File:Night shard.jpg (duplicates) * File:The shards.jpg (duplicates) * File:Fire Shard.jpg (duplicates) * Owen Stevens/Abilities (Because I don't need it anymore) * File:DaysRiku.jpg (duplicate) * File:HeartlessSoraOMG.jpg (No credit given for original author, not linked to anything) * User Nightverse (Screw up by me) * Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Wars (Requested for deletion by Auror) * File:Yzma.jpg (Not sure why... maybe we should wait a bit?) * File:Kronk.jpg (Same as above) derp -- 00:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek-related pages + files *Enterprise *James T. Kirk *Mr. Spock *File:Enterprise ex.jpg *File:EnterpriseBridge.jpg *File:Enterprise engineering.jpg *File:Enterprise logo.jpg *File:Enter sickbay.jpg *File:Hangar.jpg Haven't done anything with this in almost a year, and don't intend to. Delete, please. maggosh 01:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. -- Failure to reply within a week It's been over a week now, and those users whom I have messaged about abandoned articles have not replied. I am nominating all of them for deletion. *Ximmas *Rixia *Anti-Hearts *Laxemus *Kaidia *Rikloud *Rise of the Anti-Hearts *The World That Time Forgot *Spirit Forest *Hollow Bastion (RotAH) *Atlantis *Slamexu *Constelland *Category:Rise of the Anti-Hearts *Nemesis X *[Kruix -- 03:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. I also deleted some unused KHL characters. - Iceboy'' '' 08:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, Xiggie! But... uh oh. Our article count may drop below 900 at this point ._. -- 08:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to worry, I know of some KHL articles that are coming up, and there seem to be two new stories on the way, so lots of articles there :P - Iceboy'' '' 12:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Template:InfoCharKBW This was gonna be something, but now, not so much. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 01:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :deleted. - Iceboy'' '' 07:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Template:SoM This template was unused for more than 2 months now. And it was replaced by another template so this template is pretty useless now. Here's the link. —WingBlade :deleted. - 17:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) File:DL Mint2.png Somethings wrong with this file. I tried to upload a new version but it didn't change. But when I reverted it to the first one it suddenly changed! Then I tried to upload again, but the same thing happened over and over again. Here's the . Thanks again!—WingBlade :Deleted! -- Sora This is unneeded, and I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to re-create KHW articles. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 10:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :'Deleted''' -- AllenText.jpg No longer needed. --01:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleted '''KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 05:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Template:Fanfiction Spoiler Right, disregard all of this. Subrosian 17:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :We already have the Spoiler and Spoilerend templates, so it's not exactly necessary. Please bear with us; we're not trying to antagonize you. maggosh 17:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It'd probably help if they were listed in one of the Template categories, but it's not there. I checked every one of them, which is why I just went and made my own. Subrosian 17:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Delete - first, it doesn't fit into the style of most templates, (unlike my one for spoilers specific to the Twilit Dreams story) and second, the Spoiler and Spoilerend ones are fit for general usage. ah2190 13:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Right, Ah2190, uh, please... don't make templates like that -_- Big clunkety templates with flashing messages and character profiles are for maintenance and Administrative purposes only. Any other template used in that way just clutters up an article. So please just use and for your templates. :On another note, all template creation/adjustment should be discussed with the community or at least one admin who specializes in template creation/adjustment (such as myself or Xiggie). -- 19:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Spam page created during V-Day. :Deleted. maggosh 05:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Insurrection Discontinued and not tended to. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 21:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sora (KH:FTS) Do I need to say anything? Evnyofdeath 01:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :'Deleted'. maggosh 01:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) File:SuneConcept.jpg This image rotted! It was a big image and now it shrunked! Here's the . Thanks!—WingBlade :Oh, i can do this now! '''Deleted'. -- 19:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Characters can you please delete Marluxen & Nikooru, they're not needed. -NikkieJay :Both deleted. -- 19:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) File:SuneDR2.png and File:SuneDR.png (DR2)Useless now. Here's the link. (DR)Revertion problems. Here's the link. Thanks! —WingBlade :Deleted. maggosh 15:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I see that the other one wasn't deleted. So I tried to revert it again and it will only say "Thumbnail of version 14.52". The same thing happen when I uploaded a new version. It didn't revert the image. So please delete it so I can upload a new one.—WingBlade : :Thanks a bunch!!!—WingBlade Misspelled category Category:Kindgom Hearts: Links---Nicole 16:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sora Purely copypasted from the KH Wiki, and has absolutely no fanon material. maggosh 20:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :._. You're an admin. You can delete this. Deleted -- 00:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Er- bu- I jus- It wa- GAA. maggosh 07:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) User stuffs File:Vulixion.jpg and File:Vul Talk.jpg please! - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 05:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. maggosh 06:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Woothx. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 06:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) File:DEWPRISM.jpg I have a new image so this is really useless now. Here's the link. Thanks!! —WingBlade :Deleted. Next time, link to the image in the header. maggosh 17:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Artworks and Articles Artworks These artworks are now useless. File:Sune_1.jpg File:SunePossible.jpg File:KelConcept.png Articles I've decided that my series will only feature original, Square Enix/Square and Disney-related articles. And so these articles are not on these categories. Hunter Steele Shadow (SoM) Corona Venus Igneous Flame Aqune Mantid Arachna Thanks!!WingBlade :Why hasn't anyone got to this yet? Deleted -- 05:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) KH: Links All of this stuff is not longer needed. File:Yori(Links).jpg File:Yuu awakening.jpg File:Lyle.jpg Yuu Lyle Ya and Yori Kingdom Hearts: Links Organization Shadows Endless --NikkieJay Deleting Kingdom Hearts AF and Kingdom Hearts Insurrection Hello, I used to be EruVSRaito577 and the reasons for not using that account I won't disclose as the reasons are personal. In regards to deleting the articles Kingdom Hearts AF and Kingdom Hearts Insurrection, feel free to do so. Could you delete all articles and images from this wiki to do with Kingdom Hearts AF and Kingdom Hearts Insurrection namely because I don't know how?--TronLegacy2010577 09:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Link them here -- all of them -- and I will delete them for you. Thanks! -- 01:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Here are the links :Kingdom Hearts AF :Kingdom Hearts Insurrection :Jynx :Adele :Sori :Aros (AF) :The Dreadnaught :This are the links I request for deletion, Thanks so much. (thumbs up)--TronLegacy2010577 17:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- 07:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC):: :: :: Hello, It's me again, I was wondering the following can be removed: :: Assassin League :: Mercenary Tao :: I should requested their removal but forgot about them. TronLegacy2010577 10:24 January 13 2015 (GMT) PS. How do I put a signature in? Dividing Lines I'm cleaning up Dividing Lines and I need the following pages and respective images deleted: *Bikini Bottom *Star Command - SHINRA *Earth? *Johnny's Motorcycle *File:Jaina_Star_Command.jpg *Gotham City *Battlefield Characters *Kingdom Key Zero *Hero's Heart *Blade Beacon *Gilgamesh's Weapons I also need this merged with Category:Dividing Lines, if that's possible. --ToyBoy20 18:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Baransu I was working on this page but decided to work on a diiferent version of it. Can you be so kind of deleting this page for me? Deleted '''KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 05:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) More Insurrection Articles to delete :Hello, It's me again, I was wondering the following can be removed: :Assassin League :Mercenary Tao :Lost Realm Town :I should requested their removal but forgot about them. (TronLegacy2010577 (talk) 22:00, January 16, 2015 (UTC)) : : PS. The people responsible for the characters in the Assassin's league, with the exception of me, did not know about Insurrection's existence and thus were not affiliated with me. Nevertheless, my first deviantart account I deleted and I fully renounce the usage of the other deviantart fan characters '''Deleted KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 05:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) All of my content * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Inexistent * Kingdom Hearts: Third Tier * Noir Reports * The Inexistence * The Inexistent * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Third_Tier.png * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Keyblade_of_Nothingness.png * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Path_of_the_Spirits.png * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sword_-_Copy.png * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Inexistence_Critical.png * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Inexistence.png * http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Inexistent_in_watercolor.png Thank you. 19:03, April 23, 2017 (UTC)